


candy canes and silver lanes aglow

by pirateygoodness



Series: soon the bells will start (sssfe17) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: "I really like you, too," Kara replies. She's breathless now, practically sighing the words to Lena and she doesn't know if that's embarrassingly needy or if it's okay, if Lena wants her to feel this flustered. They haven't actually done this before.(Or - they haven't done the thing Kara's thinking about, the thing Lena's hinting at with her eyes and mouth and that gentle touch against Kara's bare skin.)





	candy canes and silver lanes aglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayLittleLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLittleLuthor/gifts).



"I don't think I want a cup of tea after all." 

Lena laughs and turns in Kara's arms to face her. "You know," she says. "I think I feel the same." 

Tea is the farthest thing from Kara's mind right now, because she's got her arms around Lena Luthor who's giving her this _look_ , clever and full of ideas about what's about to happen. It's almost overwhelming, being able to see how much Lena wants her. 

One of Lena's hands comes up to the back of Kara's neck and she scratches gently at her nape, playing with the hairs at the bottom of Kara's ponytail. It's so much sensation that Kara shivers with her whole body. Her eyes flutter closed and she feels like she could fly, like she could float off into space, it's so _much._

(She opens her eyes suddenly, briefly, to check that her feet are in fact on the floor: they are.)

Kara reaches between them to unbutton her coat and slip out of it, revealing her sweater and button-down and jeans. Next to Lena's outfit she feels plain and a little underdressed, but the look Lena gives her is so openly appreciative that Kara can't feel too self-conscious. "You look lovely," Lena whispers. 

Kara manages a soft, bashful, "Thanks." 

Then Lena kisses her again and slides her hands up Kara's abdomen, slipping them in between her sweater and her button-down and all Kara can think is how grateful she is that she left her super suit at home. Lena's hands are dancing across her middle, tickling at her waist, and if she were wearing the suit right now it'd be noticeable through the fabric. As it is, her skin feels too-sensitive and a little exposed at Lena's touch. Just the feel of Lena's hands under her sweater - not even on her skin, not yet - is setting heat through her body. Kara shifts on her feet, flexing her thighs together and the feeling is suddenly even stronger. 

Lena's mouth is gentle and sure as she bites at Kara's lower lip. "I had a really nice time tonight," she says. 

Kara blinks. She feels like she's only half-awake, part of her brain focused on Lena and aware of her surroundings and the rest of it thinking only about her desire. "Me too," Kara says. 

Lena's still got her hands on Kara's middle, one at her waist and one over the button band of Kara's shirt. Slowly, she slips her fingers into the space between two buttons, brushing the bare skin below. Her touch is so gentle but her fingertips are warm and soft and Kara feels every point of contact like sparks, humming along her skin and turning into slick, warm wanting between her legs. "I really like you," Lena says. 

"I really like you, too," Kara replies. She's breathless now, practically sighing the words to Lena and she doesn't know if that's embarrassingly needy or if it's okay, if Lena wants her to feel this flustered. They haven't actually done this before. 

(Or - they haven't done the thing Kara's thinking about, the thing Lena's hinting at with her eyes and mouth and that gentle touch against Kara's bare skin.) 

"May I take off your sweater?" Lena asks. Her tone is so polite and matter-of-fact - like she's asking to borrow a pen. 

"Yes," Kara says. 

Lena's hands slip out from underneath Kara's sweater and together they slide it over Kara's head. She shouldn't feel cold without the extra layer, but despite herself, she shivers. Lena's hands come to rest high on Kara's chest, close to her throat. She fiddles with Kara's top button for a few moments, just long enough for Kara to start to feel nervous. Lena does something with her hands, fists them in Kara's collar and then straightens her fingers deliberately, as though she's working through an idea before deciding against it. "Can we, um. Can we keep kissing?" Kara asks. 

Lena doesn't use words in reply. Her answer is her mouth against Kara's, and something about the feel of kissing her makes Kara groan. She just feels so good and her whole body wants Lena so much, wants her to touch Kara everywhere all at once, now. 

Lena feels so good in Kara's arms. Everything about her is soft: the fabric of her shirt, the gentle weight of her breasts against Kara's front, the curve of her hips under Kara's palms. They kiss for long minutes, and Kara focuses on memorizing the shape of all that soft, exploring it with her hands. There's a sigh and a sharpness against her mouth and it takes Kara a moment to realizes that she's been grabbing Lena's ass, that she's holding her close and pressing their bodies together, groin to groin. Lena wriggles against her and it feels so _good_ , it feels like everything Kara's ever wanted. "Is this okay?" Kara whispers into her mouth. 

"Yes, oh my _god_ ," Lena groans, her hips rocking forward against Kara's pelvis and then back against her hands. 

"What do you want?" Kara asks. 

Lena leans back just with her upper body, far enough that she can look at Kara's face without breaking any of the contact with her hips. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are impossibly dark; her pupils dilated so much that Kara can hardly see her irises anymore. "I want you to take me to bed," she says. 

Kara feels Lena's words like touch, a sudden ripple of desire moving through her. She can almost feel herself getting wetter, can feel the way her inner lips slide together every time she shifts on her feet. There's a little flutter of nerves behind this, a flutter because she's _never_ , because Lena is fragile and human and perfect and Kara wants to do a good job, but in the moment her desire seems to overcome all of that. "Okay," Kara says. 

Kara doesn't really take Lena to bed, but she allows herself to be led toward Lena's bedroom. Her bed is there, big and inviting, the duvet cover impossibly soft and fancy - just like Lena herself. 

Lena reaches behind her back and suddenly her skirt is drifting down her thighs, exposing her lower belly and then _oh_ , the rest of her. She's wearing these black, lacy panties that somehow make her look even curvier. Kara can't stop staring, suddenly fascinated by the shape of Lena's hips, the soft swell of her lower abdomen and everything lower. 

It just looks so - something. Kara wants to touch all of it, to understand just how it feels to run her fingertips along all the parts of Lena that she can suddenly see. 

Lena has this smile on her face; she looks a little nervous but mostly pleased with herself. It takes Kara longer than it should to realize that she's staring and longer still to realize that Lena's looking at her like that because she's noticed. It makes Kara brave enough to unbutton her own shirt, just at the top. 

Once she's a few buttons in, Lena steps forward to help her finish the rest. Kara is acutely aware of every point of contact, each brush of Lena's fingers against her skin as she works the next button undone. Kara's underwear is mismatched, a little cutesy, but then: she wasn't planning for anyone to see it. Her underpants are holiday themed ones, red with a little strip of argyle print across the front. Lena reaches for the top button of her jeans, and Kara thinks about the fact that she's wearing silly underwear for a full thirty seconds before she realizes that _Lena's reaching for the top button of her jeans_ and it doesn't matter at all. 

Kara shimmies out of her jeans while Lena takes off her top and when she looks up, she feels like she can't breathe. Lena's in her underwear and Kara doesn't know how to handle it. 

(Lena's in her extremely fancy _lingerie_ \- a black bra that matches her panties, so pretty that for a moment Kara doesn't want her to take it off.)

But then Lena loops her index finger into the waistband of Kara's underwear. The back of her nail brushes against the skin of Kara's belly, just above the place where Kara wants to be touched. She's suddenly so aware of her own body, of the fact that she's so very, _very_ wet right now. Lena curls her finger just slightly, pulling at Kara's waistband and urging her toward the bed. 

Kara can't think of anywhere else she'd rather be. 

They sit on the bed face to face, Lena beautiful and utterly composed. Kara feels awkward, too full of nervous energy and tender feelings, but Lena's looking at her like she's the most special thing she's ever seen and that's enough, that has to be enough. "Is this okay?" Lena asks. 

"Yes - yeah," Kara mumbles, mostly addressing Lena's chest. "It's more than okay." 

Lena reaches behind her back again, and this time the clasp of her bra comes undone. Her breasts are just - _oh_ they're wonderful in a way that Kara hadn't quite expected. She wants to memorize them. Wants to make sure she never forgets the shape of them, the way they sit on her chest and the way the curve of her breasts and the curve of her hips seem to compliment each other. She wants to memorize the exact colour of Lena's nipples and the way her breasts somehow look soft before Kara's even touched them, all of it. Lena falls back against the bed and Kara finds herself following, magnetic, until her face is pressed to Lena's sternum. 

She breathes in deeply, nuzzling gently against the soft skin there. From above, Kara hears a sigh, feels the reassuring weight of Lena's hand against the back of her neck, urging her on. She wants to be gentle, doesn't quite trust herself to use her hands with the way she's feeling: too shaky with her own desire. She trusts herself to kiss, uses her mouth to learn every part of Lena's chest until she's rewarded with a series of low moans. 

Lena shifts, moving until she's rocking against Kara's knee, the gusset of her underwear pressed up against bare skin. Kara suddenly realizes that Lena's _wet_ , so much that Kara can feel it through her underwear and the idea that she did that hits her all at once. She's struck once again with a mix of pride and desire all at once, sudden and intense. 

"You're so -" Kara whispers. She doesn't really know how to end the sentence; Lena's so many things right now that she can't pick just one. 

"Kara," Lena says, dragged out like a plea. 

"What do you - what do you like best?" Kara asks. She knows the answer, at least in part - they're not mostly-naked on Lena's bed to discuss the weather - but she doesn't want to make assumptions. 

One of her hands is at Lena's hip and in a moment of daring, she plucks experimentally at the waistband of Lena's underwear. " _Please_ ," Lena whispers. 

The sound of it hits Kara between her legs, makes her own body practically throb to match the desire she hears in Lena's voice. Lena's underwear come off quickly and then Kara's kneeling between her legs and all she can think about is how much she wants to make Lena happy. 

"Can I - I want to kiss you. On your -"

Lena bends her knees, lets her thighs fall even farther open and sighs, "Yes." 

Kara leans forward, adjusting her position until she's flat on her belly, her mouth level with Lena's vulva. From here she can smell Lena's arousal, can almost taste it and there's something wonderful about that fact. She kisses at Lena's outer lips, over where she imagines her clit would be. She's rewarded with a sigh, this beautiful moan and Lena's hips wriggling toward her until they're almost pressed against her mouth. She nuzzles forward, and suddenly she's met with beautiful, velvet-wet heat as Lena's lips part around her. She feels the wet of Lena's entrance against her chin. Licking her way down to it, she's shocked by how warm and how sensitive and she lets herself linger there, until Lena is whimpering and sighing above her. 

Slowly, she kisses her way higher. Lena's clit is there, Kara can feel it as she flicks her tongue against the apex of her vulva. Lena moans, her whole back arching up, her body briefly forming an arc that ends at the tip of Kara's tongue. Kara does it again. She thinks about the way she likes to be touched, the way she moves her fingers when she touches herself and tries to mimic that with her tongue against Lena's clit. Above her, Lena's moans alter in pitch, suddenly loud and earnest and then there's a hand grabbing her ponytail, the feel of Lena's whole body freezing in space for a moment before she's shuddering, over and over against Kara's mouth. 

Kara keeps working with her tongue, not quite sure if Lena's _done_. She hears a sharp intake of breath, a whispered, "Wait." 

Kara obeys, her tongue going still. Lena shifts up the bed an inch or two, just far enough that Kara's no longer licking into her. Kara sits up, finally looking at all of Lena, and she's more beautiful than Kara could have imagined. Lena looks dreamy. She's flushed, clearly post-orgasm and stretched naked across the bed. "Are you alright?" Kara asks, as softly as she can. 

Lena laughs, this breathy satisfied half-moan that makes pride swell in Kara's chest. "Yes, of course," she says, opening her arms. Kara cuddles up next to her, resting her head on Lena's shoulder. When she's well-situated, Lena kisses the top of her head, says, "That was lovely. You're so lovely." 

Kara's glad she's not looking at Lena's face right now. It gives her a little breathing room to feel everything that's going on inside her, bashfulness and nerves and pride and, now that she's not preoccupied with Lena, a shocking amount of lust. Lena strokes at her hair, smoothing it against her temples. "Are you alright?" she asks. 

Kara's lips still taste like Lena. Of course she's alright.

Lena shifts on the bed, rolling until she's on her side and nose to nose with Kara. Her hand is resting on Kara's hip, and Kara feels incredibly aware of it. Half her attention is there, thinking about Lena's palm and the way that part of it is touching her skin, the rest still providing warmth and pressure through the cotton of her underwear. Lena's watching Kara's face closely, searching for a reaction as she reaches out with her thumb and runs it across the waistband of Kara's underwear. It feels _so_ good. Kara shivers when she finds a particular spot - the indentation where her thigh ends and her pelvis begins. "Kara," Lena whispers. 

Her senses feel like they're narrowing; only able to focus on the small space between her body and Lena's and the places that she's being touched. She wants this so much, more than she can properly express. Lena's hand slides from Kara's hip to the front of her pelvis, settling between her legs and cupping Kara through her underwear. "Do you want -" Lena begins. She's looking at Kara with querying eyes, beautiful and hopeful. 

Kara doesn't think she's wanted anything quite like she's wanted this, before. 

(This is not entirely true; there have been other desires. But right now, in this moment, none of them seem like they were ever important.)

Lena's hand moves just a little, pressing up softly in a way that makes Kara even more aware of how wet she is, of how much her body wants her to be touched. Kara balks. It suddenly occurs to her that Lena's so very human, and the size of Kara's desire is so much and she doesn't know how to reconcile the two; doesn't want Lena to find out that Kara's not human because she's hurt her. 

She looks away to give herself some space to think and it must communicate something, because Lena stops touching her. "We don't have to do anything, if you don't want-?"

"No," Kara says, so quickly that Lena giggles. "I, um. I really want. To do things." She frowns, trying to think of a way to describe what she needs. "I just don't know if I'm ready for - some stuff. It's confusing." 

"How can I help?" Lena asks. 

"I could, um - maybe show you what's okay?" Kara says. She's frowning, because this is embarrassing and she's not explaining this properly at all but Lena is just so pretty and everything tonight just _happened._ She didn't have time to prepare. 

Lena's lips are at her forehead, kissing the furrow of her brow. "That sounds perfect," she says. 

Kara slips out of her underwear. Lena puts her hand overtop of Kara's. She's staring right at the space between Kara's legs, trust and desire naked on her face as she says, "Show me."

Kara rolls onto her back and spreads her knees wide. She slips two fingers down, against her belly and then across her vulva, just like she does when she's on her own. Everything feels the same - sliding her fingers low to collect wetness, to tease at the sensitive places there before she moves up to slide across her clit. Everything feels the same but also completely different, because Lena's hand is following hers, learning the things that she likes. She's rubbing at her own clit but Lena's fingers are with her, learning the movements that she makes and Lena's hearing the way she sighs when she hits just the right spot and everything gets shuddery. 

After a while, Lena taps her index finger against Kara's knuckle. "Can I -" she asks. 

Kara whispers, "Yeah." 

She takes her hand away, and Lena takes over. Her touch is different but similar, and Kara should have known she'd be a quick study but she still wasn't expecting how good this would feel. It's complicated - part of her still has to focus on keeping her body motionless, on not gripping at the sheets or grabbing at Lena. 

She doesn't trust herself, not like this. For a moment she's not sure this will work. Maybe it's too much thinking. But then Lena's fingers do something and suddenly Kara feels like she's on fire. She makes a noise, sudden and loud and undignified. 

Everything is narrowing even further, the world consisting only of her lower body and Lena's hand and the places that they're touching. She feels so good, and then Lena touches her a certain way and she feels _amazing_ , pleasure coursing along her skin. It's not long before her orgasm hits her, her upper body rising off the bed as her inner walls start to pulse. 

Kara sinks back down against the bed with a sigh. She feels amazing. Everything is fuzzy around the edges, dream-like. Her hands are wrapped around each other, linked together to keep from grabbing anything she might break, and it takes a little while for her to relax each finger and let go. There's movement from beside her, and then Lena's kissing her cheek. Kara turns to meet Lena's beaming face, like whatever just happened was wonderful. "You alright?" Lena whispers. 

The best Kara can manage is a mumbled, drowsy _mmhmm._

Lena disappears from view. There's movement from beside her, the bedclothes shifting and it takes longer than it should for Kara to realize that Lena's sliding under the covers. Slowly, Kara finds the energy to join her. 

Lena pulls Kara close, letting Kara rest her head on her chest and wrap herself around Lena's body. She's warm and solid and still beautifully, gloriously naked. It feels so good. All of this feels so good. 

Lena kisses the top of her head, whispers, "You can stay here, if you want." 

Kara giggles, suddenly. The idea of leaving hadn't even occurred to her. The world is still fuzzy, and at this point it's probably not afterglow so much as it is happiness, but everything feels warm and soft around the edges. Lena's bed and body are the best sort of cozy embrace and Kara can't quite believe this is the end to her night. "Good," Kara says, still a bit giggly. "Because I'm not leaving." 

Lena squeezes Kara in the tightest hug she can manage. "That sounds perfect." 

Kara shifts, doing her best to cuddle even closer. It kind of does.


End file.
